The Legend in the Making
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: She was a legend of Shibusen, the Death Scythe's technician. it was because of her, he got to where he was. But why isn't there any information on her? Why is she a complete secret? A story looking into the past of Maka's mother.


**BB: My first Soul Eater story. I've noticed how's there is no speculation on Maka's mom, so I decided to make some. This is a from a theory I read ealier and I decided to elaborate on it. I know how everyone calls Maka's mom Kami, but I decided to go with something else. ANyways, read, and I'll explain some of my reasonsing at the bottom of the author notes. **

**I own nothing, just so you know. **

* * *

It was another open house for weapons and meisters, and she was standing in the corner of the room, unable to go any further. She was afraid, terrified even of the people before her. She was shy, so painfully shy, that it hurt to speak.

It also didn't help that she had a secret. Something that she had hidden from the word. She had told the Shinigami- she had to- but no one else knew, and no one else would know. The Shinigami was wary of her at first, which was understandable, but he had accepted her.

She was a witch.

That wasn't good, but it wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was the she from a family of witches. She had two sisters, who unlike her, were the worst of the worst.

Two older sisters, Medusa and Arachne.

She shivered softly as she thought of her sisters. Oh, how she hated both of them. With their petty schemes to take over the world, to dip the world in darkness, to simply watch the world burn. She didn't want to watch the world burn, she liked it the way it was, damn it! Okay, maybe with a little less violence and murders, but who didn't? And with her sisters in charge, that stuff would only rise.

So she had slipped away from the two's grasps, slipped away from their eyes, and ran to the one place where she was sure she would be safe. Shibusen. Of course, she would be safe from her sisters, but their was always the chance of the Shinigami killing her. But there was the slight chance that that wouldn't happen, that she be brought in, accepted, _safe._

And her wildest dream came true. She was here, with the approval of the Shinigami, to train as a technician, a meister. Now all she needed was a weapon.

And in that, came her newest problem. She was too damn shy to speak to any of the weapons. She was hiding in the corner, fighting herself to come out. She sighed, annoyed with herself. Why couldn't she do it? Was it really that hard?

"You know." A male voice said from beside her, making her jump in shock nad slight fear, and spin quickly. The boy was a couple inches taller then her, dressed in a black suit with gold buttons, that was tightened all the way up to his neck. His red hair was long, brushing his shoulders, and hiding his face. All she could see was his eyes. His eyes were dark, and seemed to straight into her. She froze.

He continued speaking. "You've been standing in this corner for an hour, and you don't seem to be any closer to finding a partner. What's up?"

She couldn't speak. She never was able to talk in front of people, and the way his eyes had captured hers made her feel like prey. She didn't like it, though their wasn't much she could do to stop it.

"Are you shy?" The boy asked, tilting his head. She watched his hair slide with the movement, a few strands slipping in front of the boy's eyes, blocking her view. As soon as she could, she wrenched her gaze away from him, staring at the buffet table, fighting to find her voice.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm shy, idiot." She answered in a quiet, yet sarcastic tone. It was easier to talk to people when she wasn't looking at them. And of course it was easier for them to think of her as rude instead of shy. One thing she had learned from her sisters, is that you never let anyone see an opening.

"Wow, you've got some bite." She could hear a grin in his voice. "So, can't find a partner, since you're so shy, huh?"

She nodded stiffly, berating herself in her head.

"Well then, I've got an idea." He muttered, sounding conspiratorial. "How about I help you?"

She chanced a look, though she looked at his chest, not his face. "How?" she asked, looking back out at the room.

" What are you looking for, technician, or weapon?" He asked.

"Weapon."

"Damn, and I already agreed to work with that Stein kid." She could hear something that rang like disappointment in his tone. "Oh, well. Anyways, I've got a friend, her name's Marie. I'm sure she'd love to be your partner. She keeps getting bombarded by idiots who haven't got a clue that she isn't interested. I'm sure you'd be a welcome relief."

"Whatever." She muttered, though she was jumping for joy inside. The idea that she wouldn't have to go out there, and talk to someone, wouldn't have to throw herself out into the fray had her dizzy with relief.

"Okay, let me go get her. By the way, the name's Spirit." He said, about to leave.

She turned, her eyes catching his for a brief moment. "Athena."

* * *

**Okay, yeah, so that was the first chapter (Yes there will be more). The first meeting between Spirit and Athena. Now some stuff that needs to be discussed, I know. **

**1.) She's a witch. Not just a witch, but the third Gorgon sister. Yeah, I had to do it. This is part of the theory. It helps to explain some of Maka's more interesting tendencies, like her anti-demon wavelength. At first, I had brushed that off as her father is a death scythe, but what if because Maka is half Death Scythe-Half Witch, she developed an interesting ability, something not even Death the Kidd has? **

**2.) She's at Shibusen, and Shinigami knows she's a witch. I don't think that Shinigami would brush Athena off if she was a witch, because he doesn't seem to have much of a problem with them until they start screwing around with his students or with his school. And not to mention, he knows Arachne. He can tell the difference between Athena and her older sister. **

**3.) Her name. If you don't know Greek Mythology, allow me to elaborate. Athena was the goddess of Strategic Wafare, and Heroic endevors. She was also a goddess of weaving, and the olive was sacred to her. Now there are other myths that go along with Athena, such as the myth of Medusa and Arachne. Yes, Medusa and Arachne are real characters in real Greek myths.  
****In mythology, Medusa was a mortal and beautiful, unlike her sister gorgons, until she had sex, or was raped, by Posiden (God of the sea) in Athena's temple. When Athena learned of the descration of her temple, she turned Medusa into looking like her sisters, with hair of snakes and the curse of turning anyone who met her gaze into stone.  
In mythology, Arachne was a skilled weaver who became so conceited of her work, that she boasted that she was better then Athena. Athena came to her, and offered her the chance to rebuke her statement, which Arachne refused, and challenged Athena into a weaving contest. They wove, and Arachne wove a scene depicting the infedelity of the gods. Though Athena admitted that Arachne's work was flawless, she was furious by the girl's choice of scene and destroyed her tapestry and loom. Then she turned Arachne into a spider.  
So yes, I choose to name the third sister Athena, and make her a Technician. If you have any arguments with that, well a review is a review. **

**4.) Her shyness. Trust me, this is all part of her character. You know that Medusa'a animal is a snake, while Arachne's is a spider. Well, the animal most associated with Athena is an owl. Which is a good choice for a Shinigami tech, considering Owls are depicted as creatures of Death, darkness, mystery, and quite a few other things. **

**So there you have it, my reasoning and story of Maka's mother. If you review, which I hope you do, please take into consideration my points. And yes, there will be more chapters. (I doulbled my Word count with just my Author notes. Wow)**


End file.
